Obdurium
Background Information Obdurium is an artificial, iron based alloy, that has many unique properties based on what it is alloyed with. In it's initial alloyed state obdurium, also known as silver obdurium or true obdurium, is harder than diamond but incredibly ductile as well. A sufficient amount is capable of withstanding small nuclear explosions without damage. Blades of obdurium are capable of cutting through most materials, including diamonds and incredibly tough metals, but the ability to cut through a material is based largely on the density and the amount of force applied. While there are harder variants silver obdurium is a good metal for casting and finds many applications in tools, implants, and weapon manufacturing. In addition to it's mechanical properties, obdurium has the unique ability to displace electromagnetic radiation and disrupt electromagnetic fields. Silver obdurium is the most common variant of the alloy but it is still incredibly expensive to produce and as a result exceptionally rare. Very few people are aware of the method to produce silver obdurium, even fewer are aware of it's less common variants. The metal is created by creating sustained reactions with various chemicals and metal components, including but not limited to, Tungsten, Bismuth, Beryllium and of course Iron. During the casting process the metal must be maintained at 2200 degrees Fahrenheit, the resulting liquid metal may then be cast and set into shape through sand casting or even investment casting. After half an hour the metal will set and will not be able to be reformed again without superhuman means. History In 1959 Soviet materials engineer, Dr. Orlov Kuznetsov was working to develop an incredibly heat resistant metal to be used as a material in the space race and further aeronautical projects in the USSR. During an explosive lab accident Kurnetsov managed to create a sample of proto-obdurium. Hoping to see the material used in aeronautics and his burgeoning missile program, Soviet Premier Nikita Khrushchev forced Kuznetsov to replicate his achievement. Subsequently Kuznetsov and his lab assistants managed to create samples of true obdurium which subsequently became a Soviet state secret. American intelligence soon learned of the miracle metal and sought to obtain it. In early 1963 one of Kuznetsov's lab assistants Mikhail Petrov was kidnapped by the CIA and taken to the United States in order to replicate obdurium. Since then the knowledge of how to produce obdurium and it's variants has been passed down to few individuals, and fewer still have the capability and means to produce it. Throughout the cold war trace amount of obdurium were used in aeronautical engineering, weaponry, and spy equipment (due to it's inability to show up on radar). In the modern age obdurium still sees a lot of use in military applications, in addition to it's uses among the superhuman populace. Researchers throughout the years have developed several other variants of the famed silver obdurium. The prolific "cheap" obdurium, known as minor obdurium, is produced through powder casting so it lacks strength and is more porous but it is much easier and thereby cheaper to produce. While minor obdurium is still much stronger than most metals it is clearly weaker than silver obdurium and is subject to fracture much more often. Forms 'Proto-Obdurium' The initial sample of Obdurium created by Dr. Orlov Kuznetsov by accident in his lab. While weaker than silver obdurium, proto-obdurium has highly exaggerated electro-magnetic properties and is subject to cause malfunctions in any nearby electronics. Small marble sized chunks of the material are capable of causing electro-magnetic disruptions and blackouts in a several block radius. Proto-obdurium has never been replicated and the majority of the sample of Kuznetsov's accident is held under lock and key in the Russian Federation in a specially designed holding case. Several small samples however (no larger than a coin) are held in a few museums including the Museum of Cosmonautics and Rocket Technology in St. Petersburg, Russia and the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum in Washington D.C., United States. Both contained in highly secured, specialized cases. 'Silver Obdurium' The most famous variant of obdurium. Silver obdurium is very strong and ductile and unlike proto-obdurium it is capable of reproduction. Though still primarily used by governments, silver obdurium has found it's uses among the superhero and supervillain communities in the form of blades, coatings, bullets, and more. The metal is incredibly rare and expensive to produce due to the difficulty of casting and the fact that so very few people know how to produce it. 'Minor Obdurium' The more prolific form of silver obdurium, also known as obdurium steel. Minor obdurium is made using powder casting with steel leading to it being more porous and brittle than it's prime variant. Though practically minor obdurium is still a powerful tool in it's own right it has been fractured many times against superhuman strength and true silver obdurium or black obdurium is capable of shattering it every time. 'Blue Obdurium' Blue obdurium, also known as sky iron, was created by an American researcher during the late 1960s. This variant of silver obdurium is slightly weaker than silver obdurium (though stronger than the minor variant) but it's call to fame is it's incredible strength to density ratio. Blue obdurium is lightweight but still maintains the hardness and electromagnetic properties of silver at near equivalent levels. This varient of obdurium has found uses in air and spacecrafts as well as in a variety of armor and guns. It is however susceptible to heat and becomes malleable again when superheated. 'Black Obdurium' Black obdurium, also known as black iron, is the most recently created variant of obdurium, coming into existence during the early 90s. It is an incredibly dense metal and once hardened it is virtually indestructible. It's electromagnetic properties are less pronounced than it's prime variant but it is becoming the most demanded form of obdurium on the market. A blade of black iron is said to be able to cut through any substance in the universe. Applications * Tamerlane Paradise's bullets are made of a variety of black and silver * A set of Iron Eagle's wings are made of blue Category:Items Category:Materials Category:Articles Needing Update